1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device capable of preventing an interlayer comprising an emitting layer from damage and reducing a current resistance (IR) drop in face electrodes, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, organic light emitting display devices are flat display devices in which an organic light emitting device having an interlayer is included as a display device. The interlayer includes pixel electrodes, face electrodes facing the pixel electrodes, and an emitting layer disposed between the pixel electrodes and the face electrodes.
In order to form a typical organic light emitting display device, the pixel electrodes are first formed, the interlayer including the emitting layer is formed on the pixel electrodes, and then, the face electrodes comprising metal thin films (for example, Ag and Al) are formed on the interlayer. In a structure where light generated from the emitting layer is emitted outside through the face electrodes, light transmission of the face electrodes should be high. Thus, if the face electrodes comprise transparent electrodes such as indium tin oxide (ITO), the interlayer may be damaged by sputtering during formation of the ITO transparent electrodes. Also, if the face electrodes comprise polymer electrodes, the interlayer may be easily damaged by moisture since formation of the polymer electrodes involves a wet process. Thus, face electrodes are typically formed as thin films on the interlayer by deposition of, for example, Ag. However, in such organic light emitting display devices, the face electrodes are thin films and thus an IR drop therein is often large.